


This is our beginning

by queenofseventeen



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Fox!Neil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofseventeen/pseuds/queenofseventeen
Summary: In a world where having magic can get you killed by the church Andrew, his brother and his cousin have fled the country but winter has come and with the cold come extra responsibilities. Like using enough magic to keep your plants alive that you could die or a small arctic fox bleeding out in the snow near your house.In which they almost die but they always go on.





	1. The story

**Author's Note:**

> HII, this is my piece for the heathens greetings holiday zine. Please look it up on twitter, tumblr and instagram to see where you can buy it because my work is not the only thing you will find in there and I promise you it will all be great.
> 
> (I'm taking a break so bigger works are not coming in a near future)  
> Furthermore, I'm doubting on whether or not I should change this small thing into a bigger thing. I love this world and magic andrew and fox neil and would kill for them as they would eachother. If a multi-chapter fic is something you'd want to see for this please let me know in the comments.

Snow, also known as white pests. At least that was what Andrew called them when they stuck to the soft wool of his scarf and hat. He was yet to slip on the sidewalk where the snow was packed together like ice. The result of tens of people walking over them since the last snowfall. Soon his trail would be covered in new snow. The slippery parts no longer slippery.

Andrew wasn’t supposed to be outside. Aaron had forbidden him to set foot in the snow. Something about his cold getting worse and his fever rising. Good thing that Andrew hated the snow. He would’ve actually listened to his twin for once. That didn’t happen.

Because one, if it really was the flu Aaron suspected it was Andrew would’ve mixed up some new potion to get over it. That wasn’t possible because the thing making him sick was himself. As a witch, Andrew had access to magic. Something his cousin and twin had not. Which led to Andrew having to take care of his wards all by himself. Of course, he could make a new ward and link them to the house or a brick but his magic had always worked best with plants. Plants that were rapidly dying in the thirty-two-degree weather. Yet he couldn’t let the plants or the words die off. He needed them to protect himself at first and his brother and cousin now too. They were known associates of a witch now.

Secondly, a buzzing noise had been niggling at the back of his head. It had been there for years. On and off, on and off. Some days it disappeared completely but it had never been as strong as that day. It prompted him to go outside, bundled in five different sweaters and Nicky’s coat. 

When his phone vibrated he ignored it. He didn’t want to open his coat to get it out. He didn’t want to take the gloves off the use the screen. Aaron could wait for a little while. He didn’t feel like getting yelled at yet.

He was about ten minutes away from their house when he had to rest. The cold air cut through his lungs and for once he wished he controlled fire so he would never get cold. He never truly questioned the decision to move to the north of the country. It was further away from the witch hunt but Andrew would rather be stuck inside with seventy-five-degree weather than try to protect his plants in thirty-five.

He was a simple man. The only thing that he asked for was decent weather with a good amount of rain. Perfect for his plants. And for him. He wouldn’t have to die so neither would they.

He leaned his hands against the tree. The tree would be fine for the winter and Andrew only needed to borrow so much strength to get home. The roots went deep. All felt normal except for one spot. A rapidly cooling, warm spot against the other side of the tree. Andrew cursed himself. He should’ve known what the buzzing was. It meant a familiar. Something he did not want. They would only leave either way.

Why did it have to happen now when he was dying? Oh, wait. It might’ve been because he’s dying. Didn’t people usually meet their familiars when they were in a tight spot? Could he just leave the familiar there and leave? That sounded like a better plan.

Andrew turned away from the tree. He turned back. Stumbling back home and piling himself under blankets was the smart thing to do. Listen to Aaron and sleep for once. He couldn’t make himself walk away.

He rounded the tree. If it wasn’t for the grime and the blood he wouldn’t have even noticed the arctic fox. The small animal didn’t even shiver where it got blanketed by snow. It took him some time before he could crouch next to the fox without falling over. He pulled the big scarf off his neck and used it to dust off the fox.

He couldn’t see where the animal was hurt just saw that it needed to be stitched up. It needed to be warmed up and fed so Andrew could no longer see it’s ribcage. He opened the outer layer of his outfit, Nicky’s jacket. I’m sorry Nicky, he thought, this life is a little more important than the money spent on a new coat.

Andrew scooped the fox up inside the jacket and folded it closed. The fox almost didn’t add extra warmth. He needed to get home faster.

The house the cousins were staying at was a small, two story one. Nicky had the downstairs bedroom. Andrew, Aaron, and the bathroom all were upstairs. That meant Andrew walked into the house screaming. His voice was hoarse and screaming hurt but Aaron had to come downstairs.

Aaron was wearing a rumpled pajama, must be homework day. Andrew felt his eyes pull to his brother's neck. It was all smooth skin and with a jolt, he realized again that Aaron did not have magic. Andrew was the crazy one.

Aaron’s eyes were trained on Nicky’s jacket. The outer layer slowly soaked through with blood. Andrew could almost smell the magic sizzling. Dying.

“Andrew, what did you do? I told you to stay in bed. What’s all the blood?” Aaron surged forward his hands reaching for the jacket.

“What are you, my mother?” Andrew stepped back his fingers tightening on the fabric. “It’s not mine. Wake Nicky and get the first aid kit. I need your help.”

Aaron was already off but Andrew could hear him muttering about stupid witches not being able to magic something up. Andrew almost deigned a reply. This wasn’t Harry Potter. He was a plant witch for Salem’s sake.

He sat down in a chair when he heard someone running down the stairs. Nicky came crashing into the kitchen. His face blanched at the sight of his jacket. Probably more at the blood than for the ruined fabric. He’d need a new one. Something they didn’t have money for. No money, the whole reason why Andrew grew his own herbs.

“Andrew, you don’t look so well. Maybe we have to get you into bed, see if your marks got inflamed with the fever. Eric said that’s possible.”

“It’s not my blood,” Andrew said. He opened the coat a little. Nicky gasped and Aaron stumbled back against the door making it slam. Even in it’s half dead state the fox flinched. “It’s theirs. I need Aaron to stitch it up. Nicky, melt snow and get me ginger and bay leaves as well. It will help against the inflamation.”

“I’m not a vet, Andrew. I can’t stitch up a fox.”

Andrew glared at his brother. At least Nicky was being helpful. “I need you to fix this thing.”

“Why because it’s one of your little pet projects like Nicky and I. For the record I have to pretend I hate you outside that door.”

“It’s not my fault that I’m a witch and you are not.” His voice was cold. “Fix this and I’ll let you go. Go find that girl you like so much if that’s what you want.”

Aaron sputtered. “I don’t like anyone. Why is that thing so important?”

“Is it magic?” Nicky asked as he walked into the room.

Andrew wanted to scream. Erik probably let his fiancé think what he wanted but people and animals couldn’t be magic. They couldn’t conjure up living things. Andrew couldn’t even conjure up food or anything. He was a natural witch. He could manipulate plants. He couldn’t even manipulate feelings like Nicky would be good for. If only they had magic.

No. Andrew would never put the life and ways of witches on anyone. Not even his greatest enemies.

“You can’t be magic. I just have more control and sight into the mystical, as you call it.”

From the corner of his eye, he saw Aaron start on cleaning his hands and shaving off bits of the fox's fur. It seemed like the blood wasn’t flowing fast. It had just spent too much time bleeding out in the cold.

Andrew started mixing up the herbs and the snow while his brother stitched up the stomach and the hind leg of the arctic fox.  Nicky busied himself with cleaning the floor and handing the brothers all they needed. In a way, they had lucked out when Nicky threw himself in their path. Andrew hadn’t thanked him. He didn’t even know if he ever would.

When Aaron was done Andrew smeared the mixture over the wounds. No matter what Aaron thought about it messing with the wounds, Andrew knew they would actually minimize the scarring. Cass had thought him that when she found him trying to cut away his marks. A repressed witch.

It’s better when they don’t know. Andrew had to argue the opposite. But only because Nicky and Aaron hadn’t sold him out to the church yet. He meant it. That was the only reason.

Aaron had found out it was a boy. Andrew didn’t know if that made the fox worse or better. After all the shit that they had set on Andrew, they decided his familiar should be male. The fates hated him.

“I’m staying with him tonight,” Andrew said when he helped Nicky slide a pillow under it. “You should both get some sleep and Nicky, call Erik or me if there is any problem.”

His brother and cousin nodded before leaving the room. Andrew still felt Aaron’s eyes on him when he pillowed his head on his arms. There were no other footsteps so Nicky hadn’t left yet either.

“Is he your familiar?” His brother asked.

“Erik said these are important. He said you don’t get them till later in life.” Andrew heard what he didn’t say. How Andrew wasn’t supposed to have a later in life. Nicky was told his cousin had died in the womb. There was only one baby left. Aaron was told he was an only child. When the church found out Andrew was still breathing they tried hunting him down. Magic was bad, dangerous.

His family had left him or not know he was even gone. Who was to say a familiar wouldn’t leave just like that either.

“Nicky?” Andrew lowered his gaze. “He’s not my familiar. He’s just a fox. He was dying. Go to bed.”

Andrew turned his eyes back to the fox and ignored his family when they walked up the stairs and down the hall to their rooms.

“Who are you?” Andrew whispered as the sounds died out around the house. “Why are you here? Why now?”

He could not keep himself from touching the fox’s fur. It was rough and greyish. The first thing Andrew would do when it woke up was clean the thing. It was filthy and there were still clumps of blood stuck where Aaron didn’t shave it off. Andrew raked his fingers through the hairs at its back. The one-way motion was monotonous and calming. It didn’t take long before he fell asleep himself.

It was still dark when Andrew woke up, which didn’t say a lot in the week before christmas. The dark made the nauseous feeling in Andrew’s stomach worsen. There was something wrong. Very wrong. The plants were screaming it at him. Dead, dead, dead. They chanted all around him.

Andrew lifted his head, rubbed his hands one more time over the coarse white fur. It wasn’t breathing. It was dead.

He stumbled out of his chair and shed a sweater and a hoodie on his way to his cane. He needed it to get to the shed for his plants. They hadn’t used all the snow, had they? He needed some. That fox needed to live. If it wanted to walk away it should at least be alive to do so.

He didn’t know CPR. Certainly not for animals. He did, however, know magic. He ripped leaves of different plants and ground them into a bright green mixture. It smelled wrong. Andrew knew it was wrong to bring things back to life. Something he’d have never done for the woman his brother called mom.

The vines on his arms burned. Andrew felt the magic coarse through his veins. Felt them grow out from his spine and arms and bloom with every little bit of magic he used to save the fox.  Live, live, live you idiot fox.

Andrew rubbed his hands and the mixture on the fox in sigils he never should’ve learned. He felt a spark in his veins, a flare up on his marks. Then, the shallow rise and fall of the fox’s chest. Relief flooded over him. He clenched his teeth. He shouldn’t care this much. Shouldn’t care at all especially about a stupid fox. He knew better than that.

He should’ve let the thing die. He never could’ve but it was the smart thing to do. Leave the fox bleeding out near that tree. His thoughts slowed down as he finally sank down in his chair again. His head fell onto his arms, vision flaring up in white and orange. He was so tired, was ready to throw up and sleep for the next ten years. His eyes closed and he was gone.

 

⟿⟿⟿

 

There were multiple things going through Andrew’s head when he woke up. The first was disgust. Someone kept pushing something wet against his cheek. Again and again and again. Aaron and Nicky wouldn’t touch him while sleeping. They knew better. And there was nobody else in the house. Nobody except- The fox.

Andrew shot up and swung his arm through the air but even with a barely healed wound the fox was fast. It was already hiding underneath the table.

A small voice niggled in the back of his head. It couldn’t be. Andrew thought back to the sigils he had drawn on the thing last night. Healing, antibacterials, luck. Wait, that wasn’t luck. That was bonding.

If he’d have the strength in his arms to push his chair back he’d have done so. Instead, he let his head fall back against the table with a thud. Apparently, sleep deprived Andrew was less brilliant than awake Andrew. How could he have fallen asleep? How could he have forgotten the fox was there all along.  He stopped thinking when the fox became louder.

Please don’t hurt me. Please don’t hurt me. Andrew had the urge to punch it. What if he works for father? I’m dead. Please don’t hurt me.

Andrew let himself slide of the chair. His legs and arms crossed as he stared at the dumb thing. The floor was cold. His marks could be seen through the multiple holes in the fabric. He felt obscene with them out on display. He felt seen as the piercing blue eyes stared at him. It looked like a small ball. It still looked awful.

He didn’t lean closer when he told the fox to “Suck it up.” It’s head lifted and Andrew was ready to go back to bed again. “I got my brother to stitch you up and made sure you didn’t die of blood loss. Killing you now would be a waste of time.”

You can hear me? The fox didn’t leave its ball form but it did look more alert.

“Yes. You’re dumber than you look.” Especially with the constant panic raging in the back of his minds. It could’ve been worse. It could’ve been thinking of christmas songs.

What’s a Christmas song? The fox asked. How did it not know Christmas?

So the fox could also hear his thoughts. That was interesting. Also because it didn’t seem to realize what that meant. Andrew stuck out his hand. “I need to pull you out of under there to check your wounds. Yes or no?”

The fox squinted its eyes. Much too intelligent for a simple animal. Even too intelligent for one that had magic. The second the fox conveyed its yes Andrew moved to touch it. Grasping the neck and softly pulling it towards his lap. It reeked. Even when he didn’t press his nose against it.

His grip tightened as he stood up. Holding onto the chair and then the table before getting up right with the fox still in his arms. The hand that was holding its neck transferred to the cane. Damn Aaron for being right. Andrew didn’t want to need the cane. The extra weight was just bad for his balance.

“You’re getting a bath,” Andrew said. “You reek. If you try to run away from the water I’ll kick you out to the backyard.”

Try me, it said. Andrew hummed in the back of his throat and moved towards the back door. Nicky’s keys were still in the lock. The cold air wafted in. The fox squirmed. Okay, I’ll take a bath. No, snow. It stopped moving when Andrew closed the door.

Idiot fox being dumb.

Sweat had started running down Andrew’s spine before he reached the top of the stairs. He knew Aaron would’ve woken from it now had it been any other day. Last night had been exhausting though and his twin would sleep for a couple more hours.

The fox complained about his harsh breathing against his ears but he didn’t feel like coming up with a retord. The fox was just damn heavy. Even if he felt ribs through the skin. A very, heavy, underfed fox.

Briefly, he considered joining the animal in the shower but it would be too much skin and too much vulnerability.

I’m not just an animal. I have a name.

“What is it?” It didn’t respond except to jump out of Andrew’s arms, crash, and circle around his legs three times before stopping in front of him.

You can call me Neil.

Andrew felt a bit warmer. He told himself it was the fever acting up again. It had nothing to do with the fox. It was just him using too much magic. He knew that was it. It had to be. He wouldn’t be getting attached to stupid animals for no reason.

What is your name?  

“Andrew.” He opened the door to the bathroom and stepped inside.

The fox followed and jumped into the bathroom. Andrew wondered when the last time was that it was clean. How white was Neil’s fur without the grime? He’d find out later.

He turned the knob of the bath to create a small layer of water. The wounds couldn’t be getting wet. He noticed Neil trying to get away from the water and messing up. I almost drowned once.

Andrew took that as it was and cut off the water. “I don’t have the strength to drown you right now. The worst I can do is put you down in a pile of snow.”

Neil didn’t seem to believe him but stayed in the tub. A small I can do this invaded Andrew’s thoughts. In retaliation, he began singing last Christmas inside his own. It wasn’t meant to distract Neil from the water. Not at all.

It didn’t take long to wash Neil. It did get all of Andrew’s clothes wet and reminded him of his last shower three days ago. Nicky’s anti allergy shampoo was also almost empty and he had had to put his glasses aside because they kept foggin up. He was lucky he was farsighted.

Andrew needed to dry Neil off but first, he needed to clean himself of the grime that came with Neil’s fur. “Second door to the right is my room, get my clothes while I wash and leave them outside the door.”

No, Neil said. You need a cane to walk two steps. What if you fall and hurt yourself?

Hurt himself. What a joke. It was too late to worry about that. He didn’t want Neil in the bathroom with him, even if he was a fox. Still, he was too tired to argue. “Then turn around and get me clothes later.”

Neil stayed in the tub but did turn around before Andrew started undressing. I would offer to help. I just don’t have thumbs at the moment.

If Andrew had a clearer mind he’d ask what he meant with at the moment. As it was he kept it at being a slip of tongue.

The water started out cold enough to raise goosebumps but even when the water got warmer he didn’t give himself time to think. He just wanted to be done, done, done. No more naked in front of the stranger. In front of Neil.

Neil kept his thoughts down. It might also have been the loudness of his own thoughts drowning Neil out. He didn’t know. He didn’t care. He didn’t want to care. When he was done he stumbled over the edge of the bathtub. If Neil hadn’t been there he would’ve been right. Andrew would have hurt himself. Probably bashed his skull on the sink. Just the idea of Nicky’s screams made him feel okay towards the fox.

Who’s that face? Neil asked.

“Nicky. My cousin.” Andrew mulled a couple things over in his head. Would Neil be able to open doors? He might. “Remember where I said my bedroom was? Open that door. I need a nap.”

He waited for Neil to make a path to his room and come back with a set of clothes. Andrew hadn’t even asked for them this time. He had almost forgotten how much of him was on display. The scars, the marks. As long as his eyes didn’t flare up green instead of hazel he still had one thing for himself.

Neil kept close while he hobbled to his room. Neil had picked the pajamas off his bed but other than that the fern in his room told him the fox hadn’t touched anything.

Neil closed the door when Andrew got into his bed. In turn, Andrew didn’t complain when Neil pulled the sheets up a bit higher. Neither did he complain when Neil offered to lay down in the hollow of his knees. He was warm. Not too warm. Just right.

Part of his brain was afraid he’d crush the thing in his sleep. The other part told him the fox would do no such thing.

I can soon help improve your wards. My magic is just a bit off right now. Must be the blood loss. I don’t even know how to go back.

That sentence settled something in Andrew’s head. Neil would be leaving. As soon as he was up and running and repaid Andrew for his troubles he was leaving. “I don’t need help.”

But I want to. I won’t let you burn up. Won’t let you hurt. Thank you, for saving me.

Andrew’s only response was a cough before he fell asleep.

 

⟿⟿⟿

 

This time Andrew woke up before Neil. He didn’t freeze at the feeling of something else in his bed. Maybe because Neil was anything but human. He was nothing like the people who had hurt Andrew before. In the physical sense at least.

Neil woke up from three rapid knocks on the door. He jumped over Andrew’s legs and settled on the ground in front of the bed. Andrew frowned. What was it thinking standing between Andrew and the door?

Neil almost replied when the door opened. Nicky stood in the opening. “Andrew, you here? Aaron has gone mad that you and foxy are gone.”

Nicky stopped talking when he saw Andrew in his blanket fort and Neil nearer to the door. He took a deep breath and smiled. “You’re getting along great, I can see. Do you know its name? Can I pet it?”

Andrew shook his head. Neil had deemed Nicky safe and asked if he could come back on the bed. But instead of retreating to the space he had made during their sleep he nestled himself against Andrew’s chest instead.

“I want to get up,” Andrew said. “Did Erik or Aaron find anything about the healing plants I wanted?”

This time it was Nicky’s time to shake his head. Andrew sighed and got up. Nobody commented about Neil as he kept close to Andrew’s side and regarded anything, so he didn’t either.

The next day there were only six more days to Christmas. Getting out of bed came a little harder.

Are you sure it’s okay if you get out of bed? Neil asked. You’re burning up worse than yesterday. Let me take over one of the wards.

“No. They’re my wards. My people to protect.” Andrew got up and put his clothes on without caring if Neil was in the same room. He could do nothing against Andrew. He was just a fox.

But now you’ve got me. Let me have your back.

“No,” Andrew said. He knew Neil could hear the yes in his head.

Later that day Neil took over two of the wards and Andrew didn’t feel so tired. He actually felt well enough to get herbs from his little snowed in greenhouse for Nicky’s soup. Neither Aaron nor Andrew could cook to save their life but Nicky was a smidge above okay.

Andrew squinted his eyes to take a look at the orange colored traces of Neil’s wards. They weren’t linked to plants. Weren’t linked to his life source. They were just there and they seemed air tight. Andrew couldn’t thank him. Couldn’t even think the words. He did scratch Neil behind his ears. He seemed to understand.

The next day it seemed like Neil taking over the wards had been for nothing. Andrew could sit up in bed but he needed Neil to get his clothes out of the closet. It wasn’t hard to mismatch anything from his closet but the fox almost succeeded. It had grabbed a dark green sweater with so many holes that Andrew seriously doubted if it could ever be warm.

“Can you get me a second sweater?” Neil did and Andrew put both the first and the second sweater on. He should get Neil something for Christmas. Still had to get Nicky and Aaron something for christmas. A rose for Nicky to remind him of Erik. A sketchbook for Aaron so he could sketch and write down all his finding. Neil would be harder. Neil would also know the second Andrew thought of a good present. It might have to be last minute work. Somehow he knew Neil would appreciate it either way.

Only four more days till christmas when Aaron wouldn’t allow Andrew to leave his bed. At all. He laid under the covers shivering when his brother brought up a batch of chicken soup.

“You might need a real doctor, Andrew?”

“No healer would believe you’re a witch and that you aren’t out to betray them.” Andrew coughed. No blood came off on the cloth. That was a good sign.

“At least tell me what herbs I need to make you better. I’ve seen how you treat them. I’ll even ask if I can cut off a leaf for you.”

Andrew felt the marks down his spine burn. Aaron had been paying attention. Cared enough to do it how Andrew wanted. Even if he wasn’t able to object.

“The fox will show you. I’ll tell him what to get when you get to the greenhouse.”

Aaron didn’t ask questions. He just took the fox and left. Andrew suddenly didn’t detest his twin as much anymore. He also hoped he’d let the fox out for a couple of minutes so it could do its business. That’s all he’d ask for.

On three more days till Christmas Andrew stumbled down the stairs. Neil screamed bloody murder in his mind about listening to Aaron but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to stay cooped up in the bed for a minute longer. His bedroom didn’t feel as safe as it should. Had never felt as safe as it should.

Andrew didn’t remember the last time he really took a shower. A good shower with his hands over his body and where he felt clean and spend and loose afterward.

The table was cold through the sleeves of his sweater. Neil curled up at his feet. Andrew missed the feeling of the softening fur against his skin. He wouldn’t change his knee-high socks for anything though. They were the only thing keeping his calves warm.

He rubbed his nose on his sleeve.

“Gross,” Nicky commented. He put the bowl of soup in front of Andrew and sat down also. “Does the fox have a name yet?”

Andrew shook his head. “Can’t tell you.” His voice was hoarse. “Familiars only reveal their name to their witch. There was a big wave of forced bonding a while back. I don’t want to risk having the thing bonded to a masochist.”

Nicky nodded. “Wish I was a witch. Erik and you both look so serene when you’re busy with your magic thing.” He even wiggled his fingers for emphasis.

Andrew didn’t answer. He just took a sip of his soup. Neil, however, wanted a bit more explanation. Who’s Erik?

“Erik is Nicky’s boyfriend from Germany. They met years ago. Nicky came back to move us around the country two years back. You know how it goes with known witches.”

The wards?

“Yes, that’s why we have the wards. Nicky’s father owns a church and thinks I’m a demon for being a witch and Aaron as my twin must also be one. We’re avoiding churches right now.”

Neil shivered and jumped up on Andrew’s lap. He pulled on the fabric of the track pants before laying down. My father is the leader of a church. Planned on selling mom and me.

This was not a conversation Andrew wanted to have with Nicky so close by but he needed to know. He needed to remember it for later. Later, later. It was strange to think that Neil would be there later.

He had told Andrew that he needed his magic to go back. But his magic had returned for the most part and Neil was still sleeping in his bed and stealing scraps from his plates and bowls. Neil was getting more and more peculiar by the minute.

Nicky helped Andrew back up the stairs after breakfast. “You should listen to Aaron. He just wants you to feel better.”

Andrew knew and hated it.

Nicky also tucked him in. Andrew couldn’t remember the last time a human had done that for him. None of his foster families had. Neil did but Neil couldn’t be human, no matter how much he went on and on about missing his thumbs.

Nicky left the room without stroking Andrew’s head. Seems it took Andrew getting sick for the don’t touch me to stick.

Neil didn’t lie down immediately. He didn’t even crawl up the bed. He actually looked sad. This is it, Andrew thought. Neil is finally leaving. If my own mother could give me away why wouldn’t my familiar leave me?

My familiar which isn’t mine. Andrew scowled. Neil wasn’t his. Andrew might’ve saved his life and linked his magic to Neil but Neil hadn’t even shown to want to be Andrew’s familiar.

Why are you angry? Neil asked.

“Why are you nervous? How can it be that the father of a fox leads a church?”

Neil shuffled over the wooden floor before sitting again. I’m not a hundred percent fox. I mean I’m mostly fox. Have been for years. I don’t go back much.

“Go back where?” Andrew interrupted.

Go back to my other body. I’m not a hundred percent fox. I’m a shifter and my mom killed my witch years ago so -

“Your mom killed your witch?”

A forced bonding. With the name my father gave me and his right-hand woman. It’s no longer my name. The name I gave you isn’t my real name either, but I like it. Neil looked even more restless.

“Neil, calm down. Tell me or shut up and keep me warm.” Andrew twisted his hands into the blankets. So Neil had been lying to him. That shouldn’t be a surprise. In the end people did three things to Andrew. First, they’d lie, then they’d break their promises and third they’d leave. Life had never been good on a witch on the run.

The thing is that I’m no longer bound to her and you are safe and nice and I would really like to ask you if I could become your familiar. Andrew’s heart stops. But before that, I should tell you that me being a shifter means my other body is human and you don’t feel secure around a man and  I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.

He is human. He is a boy, a man. Human. Neil hadn’t just lied to him. He had been the danger he was protecting Andrew from. But Neil had never hurt him. Wouldn’t hurt him. Wanted to become his familiar. Wanted to stay. Neil wanted to be his and to have him feel safe.

“Neil.” Andrew’s voice grew softer. “You can show me who you are if you want. Otherwise, you should really keep me warm right now. That’s what a good familiar would do if their witch was ill.” A shiver wracked his body. He never begged. Couldn’t beg. He would do it either way.

The bright light of Neil’s shift almost blinded Andrew. The sight of a short, lanky boy with auburn hair and ice blue eyes. Skin the color of freckles and freckles the color of snow going down his whole body. Neil was beautiful. Andrew wanted but he wouldn’t. Not until Neil said yes. Not until Andrew had his strength back.

“I’m still me, Andrew,” Neil said. “I would never hurt you.” Neil crouched down next to the bed and waited for his yes before stroking his hair.

Neil was still himself. A strange relief filled Andrew. His bones feeling heavier than led. Neil’s voice sounded different from his head. Somehow softer when he spoke.

“Andrew? Stay with me. Stay awake. I need you to stay awake.”

Andrew blinked slowly. He knew his eyes were lighting up as green as his marks. His last magical secret now given to Neil.

“If you want to be my familiar I want to be your witch,” he said before closing his eyes to sleep.  

 

⟿⟿⟿

 

Andrew didn’t know what day it was. All he knew was that he’d only woken up for food. Someone had fed him in his bed. If he’d been able to eat solids he’d have thought about the crumbs but he hadn’t been conscious enough.

His hair was everywhere and Neil’s fox body was pressed against the top of his head. A cold washcloth laid on his forehead. He reached up to scratch Neil’s fur. “I need to get up. I have to pee.”

Neil did get up but he just moved to sit next to Andrew. “I’m fine to stand up. I feel better now.”

“Yeah, because of the fox, kid, the thing there, disabled half your wards and reset them himself.” Andrew was almost startled when his brother spoke up. “He even called you stupid for reinforcing with your own life force instead of looking up the right sigils.”

Andrew didn’t know if he had to glare at his brother or Neil. They were both traitors at this point. He took a good look at his brother. Aaron didn’t look good. He had massive bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess.

“I thought you’d been screwing us over when a naked kid came running down the stairs. You’d been in your room and we were worried about you. Never mind that you were dying from abuse of magic.” Aaron took a sharp breath. His nose was a bit runny. “I just send Nicky to bed. He’s been going crazy about you. Blames it on himself. Had to call Erik to talk him out of it.”

“I won’t apologize.”

“I know.”

“I planned presents.”

“I know. Foxy told us.”

“I don’t care how you know,” Andrew said. He did. They both knew it. It had been his idea. For the first time, he wanted to do something for his cousin and brother without it being magic.

He didn’t even feel like he was three quarters to full strength right now. He didn’t care about that. He could hear Neil’s thoughts in the back of his mind and felt a line spanning from his spine to the fox. He couldn’t see it but he felt it in every inch of his body.

Neil had bonded them since he had passed out. _I would’ve asked. I wanted you to be awake for it. It’s supposed to be a wonderful experience._

Andrew snorted. _I accidentally bonded you when you died. Wrote down the wrong sigils. Passed out as soon as you started breathing again._

Neil glowered. _You didn’t know my name._

_You gave me a name when I tried to clean your fur. The only name I can give you that nobody knows of is Joseph._

Andrew could almost hear Neil’s breath inside his head as well as out.

_Abram. It was what my mother called me. She’s gone now but it’s the only name that’s really mine._

_Abram._ Andrew sighed, his arm draped over the fox and eyes on his brother. “Go to sleep, Aaron. I’m good.”

For once it wasn’t half a lie. Yes, he still needed to use the bathroom but with his family close and his familiar under his arm Andrew was convinced it would be the best Christmas he had ever had and it could only get better from there.


	2. Author request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could this become a novel?!?

My dear readers and friends,

 

I’ve been thinking about this story ever since I finished writing it and I asked you if you wanted me to write more for it. The problem is that to enlarge this story would mean making it novel sized and for that I want to give it it’s own cast and crew. 

I am now in the middle of plotting this story complete with an explanation about the religion (finally), the shapeshifting, and how witchcraft works, and why “Aaron” is not a witch like “Andrew” is. 

I would love to hear what you guys think of this idea and if you’d even be interested in reading the story if it’s no longer about our beloved foxes. You can let me know through my social media: [qqueenlyart](Https://instagram.com/qqueenlyart) on Instagram and both [queen-of-seventeen](Queen-of-seventeen.tumblr.com) and [drunk-bookaholic](Drunk-bookaholic.tumblr.com) on tumblr. I’ll try and keep you guys up to date on everything regarding the story and whether I decide to self publish (in English) or go the traditional route (in Dutch).

 

Lots and lots and lots of love,

Noa

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 you can find me on tumblr @queen-of-seventeen or over on instagram @crown.jpeg


End file.
